


A Natural

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Albus Severus Potter, Banned Together Bingo, Domestic Fluff, Established Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Flufftober 2020, Gringotts Employee Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Stressed Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Albus has been obsessing over work for ages when he should have asked Scorpius for help from the start.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Flufftober - "But you said"  
> Banned Together Bingo - crime how to  
> Hogwarts - Write about someone who's a natural at something.

Albus growled and tugged at his hair. He’d been staring at the documents in question for well over three hours, and he still couldn’t figure out what was going wrong when he tried to make everything account for itself. 

This wasn’t what he’d expected when he’d decided to become an Auror. Yes, his father had complained about the amount of paperwork he’d had when Albus was younger, but his father had been in charge of the whole office. Albus was a run of the mill Auror. Combing through complex legal documents wasn’t supposed to be his forte. He didn’t even know what he was looking at.

And it really shouldn’t have been his job besides. A series of budget cuts meant that the Auror office was doing more than they ever had in the past. Even Harry had said he didn’t relish what Albus had to do. Albus scowled down at the papers as he thought about his dad having fun in retirement while his back grew increasingly sore from the dining table chair that he was sitting in.

The sound of shuffling drew Albus’ attention to the doorway, and he couldn’t help but grin slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. Scorpius smiled back as he placed a warm cup of tea on the table in front of Albus.

“Still going at it?” he asked, leaning against the chair next to Albus’.

Albus sighed and ran a hand over his brow.

“I’ve hardly made more sense of it since the last time you asked that question,” he muttered.

Scorpius tugged out the chair and sat down on it. It was illegal for Scorpius to actually look at the documents, yet Albus handed them over with ease. He really should just quit his job considering how good he was at it.

“What are you looking for exactly?” Scorpius asked, his eyes already scanning the document.

“Something about money that’s fishy,” Albus said with a shrug. He collapsed against the back of his chair. “The higher ups all think that Rosier is hiding something, but no one’s found anything suspicious so far. Not that anyone knows what to look for. If they did, I certainly wouldn’t have had the job handed over to me.”

Scorpius hummed in acknowledgement, but he was hardly paying attention. His brow furrowed deeply as he inspected the documents.

“Someone had Gringotts really should have been asked to step in ages ago,” he said, laying the parchment out flat on the table and pointing at a line in the ledger. “If they had done that, they’d have found what they were looking for ages ago.”

Albus felt instantly lighter. He shot forward, nearly hitting Scorpius with his shoulder in his eagerness.

“What is it?” he asked.

“This transaction here is what you want,” Scorpius said, pointing at the line in question.

Albus raised an eyebrow as he inspected the line in question. He still didn’t understand. The transaction in question was from some potion supplies company. It appeared perfectly legitimate, even if he didn’t personally understand why someone would ever need that many potions supplies.

“And?” he asked, sinking into Scorpius’ side as his exhaustion hit again.

“And they shouldn’t have given this job to someone who lets his boyfriend do all of the bookkeeping,” Scorpius said before pressing a placating kiss to Albus’ cheek.

Albus huffed and dropped his head to Scorpius’ shoulder.

“You work at Gringotts,” he halfheartedly protested.

Scorpius hummed in agreement and rubbed Albus’ back as he spoke.

“Right, and I can tell you that the business listed here is under investigation by Gringotts for being potentially run by dragon poachers.”

Albus’ eyes, which had been fluttering shut under Scorpius’ attention, shot open. He groaned a second later.

“That would have been useful information,” he muttered.

“Always consult Gringotts about potential financial crimes. I can tell you exactly what they did. The Rosiers didn’t want people to know where the money came from, so the dragon poachers put it into a supposedly safe business and then sent it on. It’s as simple as money laundering can get, which means it’s almost stupidly illegal. They could have tried so much harder,” Scorpius said in a voice that revealed that he was way too proud of himself. “Tell your boss to call mine in the morning, but for now, I think you’ve had enough.”

Albus let out a low moan that was meant to be a noise of agreement.

“Should I be scared about how much you know about financial crime?” he couldn’t help but ask as he pulled back from Scorpius.

A wave of his wand sent all of the documents into a neat stack.

Scorpius sputtered, suddenly nervous in a way that anyone else would have found suspicious. Albus only watched him fondly, knowing that it was little more than Scorpius’ normal self.

“It’s my job. I’ll have you know that anyone in Gringotts could have explained the same thing. It’s common information.”

“Maybe,” Albus said with a smirk. “But you’re a natural at this stuff, Scorpius. Remember that I watched you cheat James out of those five galleons three years ago. You knew what you were doing. You have a weird talent for numbers and money and all of that. You know how to play tricks with it.”

“But I wouldn’t… I’ve never… Sure, I understand it, but the thing with James was a joke. You know that I don’t want to actually break the law. I just use it for—”

“Scorpius,” Albus said gently, reaching out to take his hand. “You’re fine.”

“But you said—”

Albus got him to shut up by placing a kiss to his cheek.

“I was joking,” he said gently.

He pulled Scorpius in for a kiss on the lips, and Scorpius sighed into it before taking his own turn of pressing himself into Albus.

“Bed,” he muttered into Albus’ robes. “We’re going to bed.”

Albus kept ahold of his hand the whole way there.


End file.
